The Adventure of a Lifetime
by Star Trekker 13
Summary: What happens when Ali is left hanging onto a truss for dear life after a failed film shoot? A meeting with the Doctor, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick oneshot for my best friend, Ali. :)**

* * *

><p>As I clung to the truss of the old bridge, water lapping at my waist, I berated myself for even getting into this situation. My friends and I were making a film adaptation of The Lady of Shalott and we were doing the famous boat scene today. Since I was such a big fan of the poem, and this had been my idea, they all decided that I should be the title character. So, I got in the boat, in an old-fashioned dress, and pretended to be dead, as my friends cast me out onto the open waters of the lake. As I floated along, I recited words of the poem to myself. Then, I felt water engulfing my hair. The boat had sprung a leak! When I passed under the bridge, I grabbed onto the truss and watched as the boat slowly floated away, sinking by the minute. Now, I'm stuck in the middle of a lake, in a dress that was getting heavier by the minute, with probably no hope of rescue.<p>

I turned to the other side of the lake, and saw a man in a dark blue rowboat make his way over to me. He kept looking over his shoulder, as if to keep tabs as to where I was. Oh, God this was embarrassing! I kept my face to the wooden pole as the man finally came next to me.

"Well," he said, in a British accent, "it looks like someone has been having an adventure."

He looked to be in his late twenties, and his hair was brown and ruffled. He wore a brown trenchcoat with a blue/gray three piece suit underneath with a red tie. He had a huge grin on his face, as if encountering girls hanging onto trusses was normal for him. But he did have a nice smile.

"May I ask, what you are doing here without a boat?"

"... Fishing for lake trout," I firmly replied, even though I didn't know if those were real.

"Lake trout?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"Well, if you're busy, I'll leave you to it. Unless you want a ride to shore?"

"... Yes, please."

It took a lot of effort, but he finally managed to get me into the boat, dress and all.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think someone was time travelling," he said with a huge smile.

"Can we just, please get to shore?"

"Of course, milady," he said, pretending to tip a hat. "Allon-sy!"

As we got closer to the shore, he said, "What were you really doing there?"

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Well, I've come across a lot of crazy things, and a girl hanging onto a truss in Elizabethan era clothes is not one of them."

I smiled at what he said, before I said, "Well, my friends and I were filming a scene from The Lady of Shalott-"

"And you are Lady Elaine of Astolat?" he finished.

"Supposed to be, yes."

"Well, you're wearing the wrong dress for starters."

Well, that was a bit rude.

"Elaine never wore that kind of stuff! She prefered white gowns and they were flowing and thin. Not red and gold and velvet," he said, pointed out the flaws between my wardrobe and Elaine's.

"You sound as if you've met her."

"Maybe I did," he said, smiling that big, contagious grin.

"You know something?" he said.

I shrugged, and he continued, "You haven't told me your name. Can I take a wild guess and assume that it's not Elaine?"

I laughed before I said, "It's Alizbeth, but everyone calls me Ali."

"Well, Alizbeth-"

"Ali."

"Alizbeth!"

"Ali!"

"Liz!"

"Ali!"

"Beth!"

"Ali!"

"Alice!"

"What?!"

"You know, like Alize but Alice."

I struggled to see the logic behind it, but I laughed all the same.

"I like it."

"Well, Miss Alice, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" I asked, as the ship reached the dock.

"Just the Doctor," he said, tying the boat to the pier and helping me out.

By now my dress was unbelievable heavy. I was just so bothered by it that I undid the zipper in the back and took it off. The Doctor looked at me with such wide eyes and shock.

"What? I have clothes on underneath."

I actually did. I had black shorts and a red top that matched my hair. Granted, they were both wet, but they didn't weigh me down as the dress did.

Finally, the Doctor managed to overcome his shock, shook his head, and said, "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare-"

He was soon interrupted by my laughing.

"What?" he asked, confusement showing on his face as I kept laughing. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry! It's just-you should have seen your face! You were all like-," I said, mimicking his expression.

"I was not!"

"You so were!"

By that time, we both were laughing so hard, some of the birds in the nearby trees were frightened away.

"You know what, Miss Alice? I like you," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I only smiled in return.

"How would you like to be my companion, on the greatest trip of your life?"

"... Where would we go?" I asked.

The Doctor walked off, shouting, "Follow me! Allon-sy!"

"What does that even mean?" I asked, catching up to him. For someone who was incredibly tall and lean, he sure could make a quick getaway.

"Allon-sy. It's French for 'Let's go'. Anyway, like I was saying, mind you, it will probably be the most dangerous trip of your life. But it will also be the most incredible. And you'll never feel the same again."

As he finished, he stopped in front of a blue, public call box. I remembered reading about them in my books about the history of the United Kingdom.

"It's just a box. What's so important about a box?"

He walked up to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and said, "Come inside and see for yourself."

I hesitated for a bit before following the Doctor into his blue box. I instantly was amazed by what I saw. The inside of the blue box, was the innards of a giant spaceship.

"It's big-," I started, before running outside. Sure enough, the blue box was the same size as it was before, even after I checked all the sides.

"But it's small-."

I ran back inside and said, "Is this magic or something?"

He gave me a funny look and said, "No, it's science."

Well, this wasn't the science I knew.

"It's called the T.A.R.D.I.S. That's Time And Relevant Dimension In Space."

"So you're an alien?" I asked, figuring that this was extraterrestrial.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his Converse, almost like he was sad.

"Cool!"

He looked up at me with a funny look and said, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Molto bene! I like you even more!"

We both laughed at our outbursts before he got serious again.

"Miss Alice, would you like to come with me, on the adventure of a lifetime?"

I thought it over for a while, before I ran over to the doors, to the confusion of the Doctor, slammed them shut, and ran back over to the Doctor.

"Of course!"

He smiled once more, and said, "Well, in that case-"

"Allon-sy!"

"Hey, no fair! That's my line!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review and Favorite! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS parked itself outside Ali's apartment complex, where she and her friends lived. It was a rather gray building, and it didn't seem like the kind of place Ali would live.

"I don't understand why you need more clothes. The TARDIS has plenty for you," the Doctor said, walking outside the wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey machine with the red-head.

"Yeah, but I don't want to keep borrowing them from her. This way, I have a piece of home. Besides, when I signed up for this, I didn't expect it to be a long term thing. I have to pack if I'm going to stay."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Okay, just be quick."

Ali smiled and walked towards her building, before turning around and saying, "Don't you dare leave me."

The Doctor, who was leaning against the TARDIS's doors, smiled and said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ali smiled and headed to her building to pack her bags.

*time** skip***

When Ali came back to the TARDIS, bags in hand, the Doctor noticed her change in attitude.

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked, concern apparent on his face and in his voice.

"Nothing, let's just go," she said, her eyes on the ground, walking into the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Ali's building in deep thought. What could have happened up there that made her so upset?

"Doctor!"

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS upon hearing Ali's angry voice. He immediately froze when he saw the young red-head holding a purple jacket.

"Who's is this? It's not mine, it doesn't belong to the TARDIS, and I know for a fact that it doesn't belong to you."

The Doctor carefully thought over his next words.

"That's my friend's."

"So, what? You thought you would do a quick one with her while I was packing and in the rush to get out, she forgot this?!"

Ali was getting more upset by the minute. Her eyes began to water.

"Alice, it's not like that!" the Doctor exclaimed, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, right," she said, dropping the jacket and walking away.

"Alice-"

"And here I thought that, possibly, you were different. Thanks for proving me wrong."

"Alice!"

"Just leave me alone!"

And with that, Ali rushed to her room in the TARDIS, tears finally leaving their refuge and streaming down her face.

The Doctor stood there in shock, watching her disappear into the TARDIS. Finally, he went to the console and set the destination for the nearest star that wasn't giving life to a planet. There was someone he needed to talk to.

* * *

><p>Ali wiped away her final tears as she finally finished emptying her bags. Then, the TARDIS loudly hummed to get her attention. This had not been the first time the TARDIS talked to Ali. They finally reached a mutual understanding. Ali would ask yes or no questions. In reply, the TARDIS would give one, long hum for yes, and two, short hums for no.<p>

"Does the Doctor want me?"

One long hum.

"Well tough, I don't want to talk to him."

The TARDIS gave off two, unhappy hums and violently started shaking Ali's room.

"Okay, fine! I'll see him!¨ Ali shouted, getting tossed all over the place.

The TARDIS stopped the shaking, opened the doors, and gave off a sound that Ali associated with laughter.

¨Oh, shut up,¨ she said, making her way to the main console.

Once she got there, she saw the Doctor waiting for her. His hands were in the pockets of his blue suit.

¨Well, I was summoned. I assume you wanted me.¨

The Doctor smiled and said, ¨Have a seat.¨

Ali marched over to the pilot's chair and slumped in the plush, tan seat.

The Doctor kneeled beside her and said, ¨I think we need to talk. Tell me what happened at your home.¨

¨If I do, will you tell me why that jacket was there?¨

¨Yes, I promise.¨

Ali's eyes began to water as she recounted what happened.

¨My roommate had a whole bunch of her friends over. It had been a whole day since they last saw me. When I came in and told her that I was packing up to leave, they weren't upset. They were glad I was leaving. And my roommate, she's a real bitch. Excuse my language, but it's true. She kept spreading this rumor that I was leaving to get away from this guy I had a crush on. Then all the guys who were there called him up and told him. It was embarrassing. I couldn't tell them why I was really leaving. That's why I was so upset.¨

The Doctor nodded in understanding as Ali wiped away a few more tears.

¨Okay, my turn. The jacket did belong to a friend of mine. Her name was Rose. She and I traveled together for a while. But two weeks ago, I lost her. She's not dead; she's in an alternate universe and I couldn't get her back. In all honesty, I kind of loved her. When I was near her, I felt different. I wanted to be a better person. When I lost her, I didn't think I would feel that way again. Then I met you.¨

Ali looked up at the Doctor, who tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

¨Alice, when you decided to come with me, I got that feeling back. I wanted to make you smile and show you the universe. I wanted to be a better person. I'm not saying that you're Rose's replacement. But, I would love it, if you still want to travel with me."

When Ali didn't answer right away, the Doctor got a little nervous. What if she said no? What if she said that she wanted him to take her home?

Finally, Ali said, "Of course I want to travel with you."

When she smiled, the Doctor knew that she meant it. Then, he did something the two of them didn't expect. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Molto bene!" he said, leaping up and heading over to the console.

Ali, still a little dazed, followed him.

"Right, now, I've heard that there's an eclipse about to happen on the planet Snokap. Supposedly, it turns the ice into fire. Well, the light does. Well, not actually on fire. Well, it turns it red. If we hurry we can-.. What?"

Ali wondered why he stopped talking (although it amazed her how he managed to stop one of his rambles). Then she saw the source of it. Standing before them, opposite of the console, was a red haired woman, dressed in a white bridal gown. The strange woman gasped as she saw them.

"What?" Ali said.

"Who are you two?"

"But-" the Doctor said.

"Where am I?"

"What?"

"What the hell is this place?!"

"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ali, and all others who are interested in this story, I'll get started on the third chapter after I'm done with everything else I have to write.<strong>


	3. The Runaway Bride Part 1

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?"

When Ali agreed to travel all of time and space with the Doctor, she didn't expect a bride appearing out of nowhere. Giant feline-like aliens, maybe. A bride, never in a million years. But for now, she was just watching to see where this was going.

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"The what?" asked the bride.

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!"

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS!"

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!"

Oh, Ali could tell that this was going to get really interesting, really fast. As she sat in the pilot's chair, she wished for the third time that she had a bucket of hot, buttery popcorn to enjoy this.

"How did you get in here?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it," said the bride.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor asked, making his way to Ali.

"Your best friend," explained the bride, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?"

At that moment, Ali smacked the Doctor in the back of the head. He turned to her with a stunned look on his face.

"What was that for!?"

"You're seriously going to ask that question?! She's getting married for crying out loud! That's why she's wearing that!" Ali explained, still amazed that while the Doctor was the most intelligent being she had ever met, he didn't recognize a bride when he saw one.

"I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"We haven't done anything!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, leave me out of this!" said Ali, not wanting to face the bride's wrath.

"You're not helping!" the Doctor growled under his breath.

"Hey, this is your fight. If you wanted my help, you shouldn't have insulted her!"

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" the bride said, making a break for the door.

Ali quickly tapped the Doctor's shoulder and gestured to the runaway bride.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!"

Too late. The secret was out.

The Doctor and Ali made their way over to her as he said, "You're in space. Outer space. This is my space ship. It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us," Ali explained.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Alice."

"He means Ali."

"No, I really mean Alice."

"He calls me Alice, but you can call me Ali. What's your name?" Ali asked.

"Donna."

"Human?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me."

"You're aliens?" Donna asked, with a curious look.

"He is, I'm not," Ali explained.

The three of them stared out at what was left of the star before Donna said, "It's freezing with these doors open."

Ali then shut the doors while the Doctor made his way back to the console, still questioning how Donna arrived in the first place.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be-"

The Doctor quickly grabbed an ophthalmoscope and used it to look into Donna's eye.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-"

Suddenly, without warning, (and Ali was certainly happy that she was watching when it happened) Donna smacked the Doctor's face for all that it was worth.

"What was that for?!" the Doctor said, in shock that he was hit twice today by two women.

As soon as it happened, Ali started cracking up. It didn't build from soft chuckles to a loud laugh. It was automatically a giant bout of laughter.

"And why are you laughing?!" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing! It just that it's about time that someone finally _slapped_ some sense into you!" Ali claimed, laughing all the while.

"That is not funny!"

"Get me to the church!" Donna shouted at the top of her lungs, having enough of all of this.

"Right! Fine! We don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" angrily asked the Doctor.

"Again, leave me out of this!"

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Still on yours, kind of. Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this."

"If anyone actually cares, it's Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" Donna shouted.

Ali watched as the Doctor mumbled some choice words about Donna, and their current situation, until Donna said, "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted!?"

Ali and the Doctor looked. It was that purple jacket. The same one that threatened Ali's visit on the TARDIS. The same one that Ali finally knew the story behind. As soon as the Doctor saw it, she saw the sadness and grief return to his eyes.

"That's my friend's."

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"He lost her," Ali said, sensing the Doctor's uncomfortable vibes.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me! How do you mean, lost?"

At that moment, Ali felt something come over the Doctor. It was mixture of anger and grief. The look in his eyes frightened her, and she was glad that the intense glare was fixated more on Donna than on her. She watched as the Doctor walked over, snatched the jacket right out of her hands, threw it through a doorway, and turned back to the console.

"Right, Chiswick!"

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive. I'm still working on some chapters for some new as well as old stories.**

**Now that I've finally graduated, and summer is here, I should have some more time for my stories.**

**To Ali: More parts are coming! I just wanted to post what I have so far.**


	4. The Runaway Bride Part 2

"I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?!"

The TARDIS had finally landed, but from what Ali could tell, it wasn't at a church. The Doctor did tell her that the TARDIS sometimes got things wrong, but she never thought it was like this.

"Something's wrong with her. The TARDIS, it's like she's- Recalibrating!" said the Doctor, and ran back inside his time machine.

"She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

"Digesting? How can the TARDIS 'digest'? It's a ship," said Ali, also wondering what was wrong.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Now, Donna! You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this? Anything you might have done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off-what if you're dangerous?"

"What is she going to do: shout at them? The only 'dangerous' part about her is that she's missing her wedding, which we should be at right now."

"And we will be once I've figured out what's wrong," the Doctor said, listening to the TARDIS engine with a stethoscope. "Donna, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

When the two of them looked at the bride to be, they saw her running away from the TARDIS.

"Oh, now look what you've done. Donna!" shouted Ali, running after her.

"Me?" asked the Doctor, shutting the door just as Ali caught up to Donna.

"Leave me alone, I just want to get married."

"Donna, please come back," Ali said.

"No way! That box is too- weird!"

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all," the Doctor added.

"Yeah, I think she got that, Doctor."

"Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are," the Doctor told her.

"And how will she do that?"

"Doesn't she have her mobile?"

The two women stopped in their tracks and stared at the Doctor as if he suggested that they should jump off of the closest bridge with cardboard wings to see if they could fly.

"Doctor, she is in her wedding dress. It's not like she has pockets in it!" Ali said, calmly, then turned to Donna and said, "You don't have pockets in there, right?"

"No! A normal wedding dress does not have pockets! Have either of you seen a bride with pockets?! When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

"Hey, chill! I'm on your side! But in my opinion, it would be kind of cool to have pockets in a wedding dress."

"This man you're marrying: what's his name?"

"Lance," Donna dreamily said.

"Good luck, Lance."

"Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married! To hell with both of you!" Donna said, running off.

Ali, still shocked that the Time Lord could say something like that, punched him in the arm, saying, "Could you be any less rude!"

As the Doctor tried to rub the pain from his arm, Ali ran in Donna's direction shouting, "Donna! Come back!"

"I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars," the Doctor muttered to himself, running after the two girls, still wondering how why he kept getting hit by his companion.

"Taxi! Taxi!"

"Hey! Driver! Do we need a neon sign to go with this wedding dress to see that WE NEED A TAXI!"

"There's another one!"

"Taxi! Oi!"

"What the hell, man! YOUR LIGHT WAS ON!"

"There's one!"

"Oi!"

By this time, Ali's throat was raw from shouting at taxi drivers. Sadly, none of them stopped.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" the Doctor asked.

"Not important, Mr. Rude. Why aren't they stopping?" Ali asked.

"They think I'm in fancy dress," Donna explained.

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" a taxi driver shouted as he drove by.

"Is that British slang for being drunk?" Ali asked, and was answered by the Doctor nodding.

"You're fooling no one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" Donna said.

Having enough, the Doctor said, "Hold on, hold on."

Suddenly, Ali and Donna covered their ears at the Doctor's piercing whistle. It got the job done as a black taxi pulled up next to them.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden road!" Donna demanded as the three of them climbed into the backseat of the taxi.

It got very crowded since Donna's skirt took most of the room. By the time Ali got in and sat down, she was partially on the Doctor's lap.

"And drive like the devil's chasing you, 'cause this woman has a wedding to get to!" Ali said, as she tried to get comfortable, but it was either the Doctor's lap or the short amount of car seat, so she chose the Time Lord's lap.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today."

"What?" Ali said, before asking the Doctor, in a whisper, "Is that even legal?"

"Oh my God. Have you got any money?" Donna asked.

"Left my wallet on the TARDIS."

"No for me, too. Haven't you?"

"POCKETS!"

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna shouted at the taxi driver.

Before Donna slammed the door, Ali quickly added, "Oh, burn!"

As the car drove away, Donna said, "I'll have him. I've got his number; I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit!"

"Is it Christmas?"

"Well, duh! Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."

"Well, darn," Ali said, noticing the festive decor in the streets.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"I forgot to get my sister a present."

"You have a sister?! How is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, you see, when two people have a child, and they still love each other very much-"

"I know _how_ it happens!"

"Phone box!" Donna said, running to a red box the size of the TARDIS, trying to get off subject.

"We can reverse the charges!" she added as the Doctor and Ali followed her.

"Why are you getting married on Christmas?" Ali asked the bride.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco-sunshine, lovely!"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU HATE CHRISTMAS!"

"I have my reasons!" Donna shouted back at the red head, as they reached the phone box.

"Oh, my sister would not like that about you then."

"What's the operator? I've not done this in years? What do you dial? 100?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm American!"

"Just call the direct!" said the Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver on the phone.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Something… Martian. Now phone, I'll get money!" the Doctor said, running off.

Ali started to follow the Time Lord before he turned and said, "Alice, stay with Donna."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"… She shouldn't be on her own; too many strange things happening. Just stay with her and I'll get the money," he explained before running off.

"'Kay! Hey, be careful!"

"Always am!"

When Ali went back to Donna, she saw that the bride had left the phone booth and was asking for money from strangers, promising that she would pay them back. By the time she got to the bride's side, Donna managed to get some money.

"Is it enough?"

"Should be. If not, we can pay more when we get there. Come on, let's get a taxi."

"Maybe we should wait for the Doctor. He said he would-"

"No way. I don't trust him. TAXI!"

Oddly, the first black car pulled over to the two of them.

As Donna told the driver the destination, Ali spotted the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned to them, but then Donna shouted, "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in court!"

Donna then opened the taxi, quickly shoved Ali in, before getting in herself, and closing the door.

Ali could have sworn she heard the Doctor shout something, but she ignored it.

"You know, you could have asked nicely for me to get in, you know."

"Sorry," Donna said, before she turned to the driver and said, "I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess!"

"Donna, you look lovely," Ali said, trying to fan the nervous woman.

"Honestly?"

"Donna, I'm honestly telling you that you look lovely and that Lance is a lucky man."

The two of them shared a smile before Ali said, "Driver, could you please drive a little bit faster? This girl's got a weddin' to go to!"

"Hold on a minute! I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

"Are you sure that there isn't a faster way there?"

"Positive. I've travelled this route so many times, it's engraved in my brain."

"Again, that's similar to my sister."

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding! My own wedding! Do you get that?!"

"It's really odd. Normally, I'd probably be freaking out by now. Yet, I'm pretty relaxed."

"TURN AROUND! TURN THIS CAB AROUND RIGHT NOW! Are you deaf or what?!" Donna shouted, pulling at the Santa driver's hood, revealing a robot underneath.

"Oh, my God!"

"Well, that explains a lot."

While Donna pounded at the windows, shouting to be let out, Ali merely sat, and filed her nails with an imaginary nail filer.

"Why are you just sitting there?!"

"Donna, when you've been the places I have been, and done the things I've done, this is normally about the time where the Doctor makes a rescue plan. And, I'd wager that he'd be coming in: three, two, one."

At that moment, the two of them heard crashing sounds as well as whirring ones. Sure enough, when they looked out the rear window, they saw the TARDIS, flying in, aligning itself next to the taxi.

"Right on cue!" Ali claimed with a smile.

"You are kidding me."

"Nope! He's normally pretty serious about this kind of things."

The two women watched as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Do what?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"We can't! It's locked!"

With a bit of a struggle, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door, and Donna managed to open the window.

"Santa's a robot!"

"Donna, open the door!"

"What for?"

"The two of you have got to jump!"

"I'm not blinking flip jumping! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

The robot finally noticed the commotion and accelerated forward, throwing the two women back in their seats. The Doctor finally managed to get the TARDIS to catch up and tried to use his sonic on the robot.

"Listen to me, you've got to jump!"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you! And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on!"

"Here, let me show you how it's done. Scoot!" Ali said, finally having enough, squeezed past Donna, and opened the door.

"Doctor! Catch!" Ali shouted, flinging herself out of the taxi and into the TARDIS.

Thankfully, the Doctor caught her and they both ended up on the metal grating of the time ship, Ali on top.

"Ha! Thanks!" Ali said, kissing the Doctor's cheek before getting up. "That was like some crazy trust exercise!"

Ali and the Doctor (still a bit in shock about the kiss) both stood by the door, ready to catch the bride.

"See, Donna; it's easy! Just jump!" Ali cried.

"I can't do it!"

"Trust me," the Doctor simply said.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend-the one you lost? Did she trust you?"

Ali turned her head to the Doctor, interested to hear what he had to say.

"Yes she did. And she is not dead-she is so alive! Now, jump!"

Donna, finally worked up enough courage to go through with it, launched herself out of the taxi and into the arms of Ali and the Doctor.

As the TARDIS flew away, Ali thought to herself, _"Yep, just another day."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, if any of you guys want to find out the latest information on my stories, be sure to check out my profile!<strong>

**Anyways, I'm on vacation now, so updates will not be very common.**

**Goodnight world!**


	5. Update: Happy Holidays!

**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays to all! Whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, or even Kwanzaa, may you be merry this time of year.**

**Now, some of you may have been wondering where the latest chapters to my stories have been. Well, this update will be posted on all of my stories so all of you can see it.**

**Now, I have been busy with college, sorority life (I'm a member of Alpha Xi Delta), final exams, and preparing for the Christmas season. Tonight, I have a sort of gift/announcement for all of you.**

**With the exception of "Whose Side is Right?", I will provide an update to every story by January 1st, 2015.**

**As for "Whose Side is Right?", I know a lot of you have been waiting for the latest chapter to this. Some of you may know that I have started a new Khan story called "Dark Waters". I have decided, after a lot of thought, that "Whose Side is Right?" will serve as a prequel to this story, and will have an update once "Dark Waters" is finished. You have my word on that.**

**Now, as for me, I will be spending Christmas Eve writing a Castiel x Reader for my Deviantart (same name as here), eating chicken lips with my family, and waiting for Santa's arrival. Yes, I am officially hooked on Supernatural and Castiel. XD**

**Again, Happy Holidays and I can't wait to hear more reviews from all of you. :)**

**-Star Trekker 13**


End file.
